Lost arm
by Avp369
Summary: Había sido traicionado por todos los que conocia y por los que consideraba muertos, ahora él se vengara, pocos sobrevivirán. Él había perdido un brazo, pero ahora ellos perdieron su arma. Pareja-NaruKyuHina- pocas posibilidades de cambiar a harem.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

En lo profundo del bosque que pertenecía al País del Fuego y que rodeaba la tan famosa Aldea oculta en las Hojas o Konoha, había una cueva, en la cual se escondía una especie de laboratorio sacado de una película de terror.

En su interior se podía encontrar cosas que horrorizarían hasta el más sádico de todos, tubos con partes diversas del cuerpo humano, cadáveres en descomposición, cuerpos que parecían haber sufrido todo tipo de experimentos e incluso las herramientas con las cuales el dueño del lugar había hecho tales cirugías.

Pero también habían libros, cuadernos con notas y otros objetos que demostraban que tal persona también tenía una inteligencia muy superior a los demás.

Pero esto no era lo que importaba para las dos personas que ocupaban ahora mismo el lugar.

Si la cueva no estuviera tan bien escondida cualquiera que pasara por la inmediaciones podría haber odio los gritos los cuales podían hacer el alma de una persona se congelara por el miedo y el horror.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHGG!" se oyó a alguien gritar dentro de la cueva, parecía que la persona sufría de dolores horribles, provocando que soltara tales sonidos demostrando el estado en el que se encontraba.

**"Vamos, por favor. No te rindas aun, podemos conseguirlo" **dijo la voz de una mujer.

Si cualquier persona hubiera visto a la mujer, declararía que era una de las personas más bellas que habían tenido el placer de conocer.

La mujer parecía estar en sus años veinte, tenía el pelo de color rojo igual que la sangre. Tenía un cuerpo que podía hacer babear a los hombres y hacer que las mujeres murieran de envidia.

Llevaba un kimono el cual llegaba hasta por encima de sus rodillas dejando a la vista de todos su deliciosas piernas. El traje mostraba las curvas de su cuerpo perfectamente, en la zona de su pecho el traje enseñaba una cantidad rallando lo obsceno de sus pechos considerablemente grandes y en la zona del culo parecía que el traje estuviera pintado encima de sus nalgas haciendo que inevitablemente dirigieras tu mirada hacia ellas.

El kimono era negro con detalles carmesís en los bordes de las mangas y el cuello. También en la espalda había un dibujo de un zorro rojo aullando en una luna igual de roja que estaba situado en su omoplato izquierdo.

Pero esta obra de la artesanía textil ahora mismo estaba arruinada por una gran cantidad de sangre que le daba un reflejo inquietante.

Esta sangre pertenecía al joven delante de ella, la sangre había manchado casi todo su cuerpo pero aun podía ser identificado, llevaba una mono de color naranja el cual se había llenado de cortes por todos lados, y su cara estaba tan llena de sangre que uno podía haber confundido su brillante pelo rubio con rojo.

Pero lo más preocupante no era el estado de su ropa, si no de donde venia tal cantidad de sangre capaz de manchar tanto a dos personas.

La sangre venia de la herida en su brazo derecho, o más específicamente... la falta de uno.

**"¡Vamos Naru-koi, aun no puedes rendirte!" **grito la mujer al ahora identificado Naruto Uzumaki.

El rubio le dirigio una sonrisa pero ella podía ver que el dolor estaba quemándolo por dentro "Tranquila... Kyu-chan... sabes que yo... nunca me rindo" dijo entre respiraciones.

La mujer ahora identificada como Kyuubi le dio una pequeña sonrisa pero por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Naruto y ella se habían conocido cuando él tenía apenas cuatro años, al principio su relación había sido un poco tensa (sobre todo por ella ser un zorro gigante y todo eso) pero con el tiempo le había acabado cogiendo cariño.

Ella no recordaba específicamente cuando se había enamorado de él, pero recordaba los motivos. Naruto siempre la habia tratado como una persona y no como una bestia sin sentido, también la había aceptado tal y como ella era, alguien que no se preocupaba por los humanos insignificantes y no había intentando cambiarla ni tampoco le había reprochado el cómo consideraba a la humanidad.

Más tarde en su vida, antes de empezar la academia Naruto había arrancado el sello que la mantenía encerrada, eso la había sorprendido y por todos los medios había intentado convencerlo para que no lo hiciera ya que podía haberlo matado pero el lo desestimo diciéndole que su libertad era más importante para él.

Al final hacer eso había resultado más beneficioso de lo esperado, aun seguían unidos por el sello pero ahora ella podía salir de su cuerpo cuando quisiera y Naruto aun podía usar su chakra siempre que lo necesitara.

A partir de ese momento ella lo ayudo como pudo, aunque en verdad era poca cosa. Al ser una masa de chakra consciente ella no tenía la necesidad de jutsu aun cuando tenia un cuerpo físico por lo que no pudo enseñarle nada útil, solo ayudándolo un poco en su control de chakra.

Tuvo que ver como durante todo el tiempo era ridiculizado y abusado en la academia por su asociación con ella. Más de una vez estuvo tentada de matar alguno de los profesores pero Naruto siempre la convencía de que no era necesario.

Después tuvo que aguantar el favoritismo que el ciclope que tenía como sensei ofrecía al Uchiha emo. Si no hubiera sido por ella Naruto hubiera probablemente muerto contra Haku y más tarde contra Orochimaru.

Pensando en Orochimaru hizo que un gruñido saliera de su garganta, cuando la conexión entre ella y el rubio se había roto a causa del sello había tenido el pensamiento de que Naruto estaba muerto y estuvo tentada de entrar en medio del examen para salvarlo, pero antes de que lo hiciera pudo detectar un poco de su chakra ya que la conexión entre ellos no estaba totalmente cerrada.

Cuando lo volvió a ver durante el mes de descanso le hablo sobre la chica Hyuuga, Hinata. Ella sabía que la joven tenía sentimientos por el rubio. Por lo que mientras Naruto fue a entrenar con el pervertido ella fue a hablar con la joven.

La discusión que siguió fue por su parte... entretenida. La chica habia demostrado coraje aun en su estado debilitado, no había vacilado ante su intento de hacer que su amor por Naruto decayera para que así pudiera tenerlo para si sola. Incluso en el momento en que ella le habia revelado quien era en realidad.

¡Al contrario, solo había reforzado su espíritu!

Así que ella hizo la mejor segunda opción, si no podía quitarla de la ecuación... ¡la metería en ella!

La pobre casi se había desmayado al enterarse de que podría estar con su querido rubio, pero con la condición de que solo seria compartido por ellas dos y nadie más.

Evidentemente ella había aceptado sin pensarlo. El dia que se lo contaron a Naruto, antes de las finales el pobre chico casi muere del susto.

Saliendo del tren de los recuerdos vio que el youki que había usado para parar la hemorragia ya habia hecho su trabajo. Dejando salir un suspiro vio como Naruto se había desmayado por el dolor.

Acariciando su mejilla Kyuubi le dio una suave sonrisa ante su rostro tranquilo **"Descansa Naru-koi, te lo mereces".**

Dejándolo descansar Kyuubi decido investigar lo que había en esta guarida y mirar si podía encontrar algo de valor.

Mientras Kyuubi miraba alrededor del guarida, el rubio herido estaba recordando como había llegado a esta situación.

(Flashback-Prision de Konoha)

Naruto estaba en una celda esposado con esposas supresoras de chakra, y con múltiples heridas cortesía del la división de Interrogatorio y Tortura dirigida por Ibiki y Anko.

Cuando había vuelto con el Uchiha a rastras después de su pelea en el Valle del fin los anbu no habían perdido el tiempo en arrestarlo por dañar el ultimo "leal" Uchiha.

Cuando les había preguntado quien había efectuado la orden se sorprendió al oírles decir que había sido la propia Tsunade. Así que había acabado en una celda indefenso ante las torturas del equipo de interrogatorios.

No se habían cortado un pelo en intentar hacerle hablar, la hokage les había dado permiso para que le sonsacaran lo que había pasado en su pelea. Naruto claro esta se había atenido a la verdad pero ellos no lo creyeron. Anko incluso había usado algunas de sus serpientes para que le inyectaran venenos que hacían que se sintiera como si estuviera ardiendo de dentro hacia fuera. Al final Tsunade les ordeno que lo dejaran ya que podrian hacer que el Kyuubi se liberara, pobres ingenuos.

Después vinieron sus compañeros, todos excepto Hinata le acusaron de atacar su compañero y lo llamaron demonio, monstruo y otros nombres. Algunos aprovecharon para golpearlo también y culparlo por sus problemas.

Cuando parecía que no iba a pasar nada más vinieron las dos personas que lo habían traicionado más. Tsunade y Jiraya decidieron tener una palabras con él.

Basicamente le explicaron como su mierda de vida había sido planeada como todo lo que el pensaba que era verdad era en realidad... ¡una mentira!

El Sandaime Hokage nunca se había preocupado por él, al contrario, era él mismo quien dirigía las turbas que lo acechaban cuando era pequeño para golpearlo. Como se hacía pasar por un abuelo preocupado para así poder ganar su confianza y lealtad y volverlo dependiente de él emocionalmente. Como había permitido que lo sabotearan en la escuela para que fuera débil y sin poder para revelarse en contra de la gente que había abusado de él.

Cuando había derrotado a Sasuke en combate, un shinobi que había ganado mucho más entrenamiento que sus compañeros novatos, los había alarmado de que ganara demasiado poner y tuvieron que retenerlo antes de que saliera de su control.

También lo informaron de que el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze y su esposa, Kushina Uzumaki, aun seguían vivos y con su hija Naruko Uzumaki y que volvían solamente para verlo morir. Intentaron romper su espíritu al decirle que ellos eran sus padres pero fueron sorprendidos al descubrir que Naruto ya lo sabía hacia tiempo y como les dijo que esos dos estupidos no eran sus padres. Ese comentario enfurecio en gran medida a Tsunade que no dudo en darle un puñetazo en la cara que hizo perder dos muelas.

Al final los dos Sannin se habían ido mas enfadados al ver que no podían acabar de romperlo. Kyuubi había intentado convencerlo de que le dejara ayudarlo, pero Naruto le había negado.

_**"Naruto por favor déjame ayudarte. Podemos escapar de aquí y no volver pero tienes que dejarme ayudarte"**_ le había dicho Kyuubi

"Aun no Kyu-chan, no es el momento adecuado" le respondía siempre que le pedía.

Un día una persona la cual todo el mundo había pensado que había muerto se presento en la celda de Naruto. Llevaba su famosa gabardina blanca con las llamas rojas en el borde de la capa. Su pelo rubio hacia juego con los de Naruto al igual que sus ojos azules.

"Hola Naruto" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Minato" le respondió el joven con veneno goteando de su voz. Ante él tenía el hombre que había arruinado su vida por algún plan estúpido.

"Ay. Esa no es manera de hablar a tu padre, hijo" dijo con fingida voz dolida.

"Lo siento." dijo Naruto "Pero si mi padre estuviera aquí me referiría a él como tal. Ante mi solo veo un estúpido idiota con ansias de grandeza que condeno a su propia carne y sangre a un destino peor que la muerte" le dijo con facilidad

Minato frunció el ceño ante tal falta de respeto pero lo dejo pasar "Bueno Naruto, diría que ha sido un placer conocerte al fin... pero sería mentira" le dijo con una sonrisa. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, una pregunta lo retuvo.

"Porque" dijo Naruto

Minato suspiro ante la pérdida de su tiempo, pero decidió que podría satisfacer la curiosidad de su hijo abandonado "En verdad había muchos motivos, pero el principal era que no queríamos un niño" dijo con facilidad "Kushina siempre quiso tener una niña ya que no quería arriesgarse a que el niño saliera un pervertido. También consideraba que con una niña podría relacionarse mejor ya que serian iguales ya sabes eso de que una mujer solo la puede entender otra".

"En mi caso simplemente quería una niña porque así podría echarla a perder. Si te hubiéramos mantenido podrías haber salido demasiado parecido a Kushina y tendría que gastar tiempo contigo, tiempo que podría invertir en otras cosas. Aparte no quería arriesgarme a que tu mitad del Kyuubi reaccionara con la mía y echar a perder todo mi trabajo en el dominio de este poder. También los sapos hicieron una profecía sobre un ninja que podría traer o la paz o la destrucción del modo de vida shinobi"

"Así que básicamente estáis diciendo que manipulasteis una profecía para vuestro beneficio" le dijo Naruto mirándolo sin ningún tipo de expresión.

"Si, la profecía alude a que probablemente va haber una guerra por lo que Konoha necesita bautizarse en el fuego, la sangre y la guerra. Así que la próxima generación de shinobis estén listos para una guerra aun más GRANDE que llevaría a Konoha a la grandeza" le dijo con una cierto brillo de locura en sus ojos.

Con todo dicho Minato salió de la celda dejando a Naruto con sus pensamientos, había llegado a la evidente conclusión de que ya era hora de marcharse de la villa.

"Kyu-chan, ya puedes ayudarme a salir de aquí" sin una palabra más una capa de chakra rojo envolvió su estomago y floto en el aire hasta que tomo la forma de Kyuubi.

Rápidamente Kyuubi destrozo las esposas y sano las heridas más graves del cuerpo de Naruto **"Tenemos que irnos ya, si esperamos demasiado acabaran matándote" **dijo Kyuubi con preocupación.

"Lo se, por eso tu iras a coger nuestras cosas y si puedes despídete de Hinata por nosotros, eres la más rápida de las dos, yo empezare a salir. Alcánzame cuando puedas, iremos en dirección al pais de las Olas".

Asintiendo Kyuubi dio una patada a la pared de la celda haciendo que se derrumbara y permitiera una salida hacia la aldea. Creando unos cientos de clones Naruto los hizo dispersarse.

Antes de que saltara por el agujero algo lo hizo girar y sintió unos labios cubriendo los suyos. Al principio la mente de Naruto estaba un poco aturdida pero rápidamente se repuso y lo devolvió con la misma pasión.

Cuando se separaron Kyuubi tenía una suave sonrisa es su hermoso rostro **"Ten cuidado Naru-koi"**

"Lo mismo digo Kyu-chan"

Con eso la pareja se separo dejando detrás una celda vacía y una alarma sonando.

(Con Naruto)

"Mierda tengo que darme prisa" dijo Naruto para sí mismo. Después de lograr escapar de la prisión Naruto había corrido de la aldea y cada cierto tiempo había estado creando una gran cantidad de clones que se dispersaban para así confundir a sus captores.

Por desgracia parecía que la trampa no había surtido efecto ya que el numero de sus clones parecía estar reduciéndose rápidamente y todos los recuerdos de sus "muertes" de alguna manera estaban volviendo a él. Luchando para mantener la concentración en lo que tenia delante de él, la rubia pronto pudover que estaba siendo perseguido por una mujer pelirroja.

Deteniéndose en un claro pudo ver que la mujer que tenia delante era su madre, Kushina Uzumaki.

"Te tengo" dijo Kushina

"Pues vale, ahora... ¡apártate!" le grito Naruto a cambio.

"No te resistas Naruto, no traigas más deshonra sobre ti mismo" dijo Minato que apareció junto Tsunade y Jiraya también en el claro.

"Eso gaki, ahora vuelve a la aldea tranquilo y asi podremos continuar con el plan" dijo Jiraya con una sonrisa que compartían los demás a su alrededor "Piénsalo así, con tu muerte nos ayudas a largo plazo"

"¿Y cómo seria eso Ero-Baka? cuestión el rubio mientras mantenía un ojo en todas las personas a su alrededor.

"Porque cuando tu mueras, el Kyuubi se reformara en nueve años y así podremos volver a sellarlo dentro de Naruko. Imagina, padre e hija con el poder de Kyuubi sellado en ellos, nuestros enemigos se postraran a nuestros pies" le respondió con orgullo y una sonrisa en su rostro aun más grande que antes.

Sonrisa que fue borrado del rostro de todo el mundo cuando oyeron al rubio reír, una risa que envió escalofríos por la espalda de todos los presentes.

"¡De que te ries pequeño estupido!" dijo una furiosa Tsunade, la cual estaba un poco preocupada por la inquietante risa del rubio.

"Sabes cuando el estúpido rubio por ahí" dijo señalando a Minato "vino a mi celda para visitarme, le pregunte porque fui abandona. Aparte de porque la zorra que tengo detrás y él, no eran lo suficientemente maduros para aceptar sus errores y cargar también conmigo, dijo que no quería que nuestras mitades del zorro encontraran una forma de unirse, pero ahora me acabas de decir que queréis que mi _supuesta_ hermana tenga mi mitad sellada en ella, por lo que deja a Minato como un mentiroso... ¡hipócrita!"

Minato hizo una mueca ante la verdad de sus palabras y dirigió una mirada a su sensei que simplemente le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Pero es igual, vosotros queréis a Kyuubi, ¿verdad?" nadie respondió "Pero quien dice que aun esta dentro de mi" dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Todo el mundo tenia los ojos muy abiertos ante la implicación de sus palabras "No te habrás atrevido" gruño Kushina

Girando para mirarla solo le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona "Si, me he atrevido, ya no soy la cárcel de Kyuubi y ahora vuestro plan esta en ruinas" acabo riendo ante las miradas de asombro y furia a su alrededor.

"No le hagáis caso, Kakashi nos informo de que uso el chakra del Kyuubi en el valle del fin así que aun tiene que tenerlo dentro suyo y por tanto esta mintiendo" grito Tsunade, eso hizo que un poco de alivio surgiera en los demás. Pero no duro mucho ya que la sonrisa de Naruto aun se mantenía.

"Yo, en ningún momento dije que no podía usar su chakra" dijo aun con su sonrisa "Lo único que dije es que no seguía siendo su prisión. Digamos que cuando era pequeño me hice amigo del Kyuubi y antes de empezar la academia arranque el sello. Por lo que aunque me matéis eso solo lo hará que este libre completamente" dijo con felicidad por la rabia que sentian los adultos a su alrededor. También había dejado de lado que el sexo de Kyuubi era femenino para dificultar aún más su búsqueda.

"¡Tu maldito idiota, años de preparación y planificación echados a perder porque te hiciste amigo del animal en tus entrañas, el destino de Naruko destruido por que no pudiste interpretar bien tu papel en todo esto!" grito Kushina con rabia al descubrir que el niño que había abandonado años atrás había dejado escapar lo único que haría que su preciosa hija pasar a los libros de historia.

"Puede que no tengamos a Kyuubi ahora, pero como mínimo podremos matarte como una retribución por tus crímenes contra Konoha y una pequeña venganza por tu insolencia" dijo Minato mientras sacaba un par de sus kunai especiales.

Naruto maldijo por dentro, se habia entretenido demasiado hablando y ahora podria pagarlo caro _"Mierda, voy a tener que emplear todos los trucos para poder escapar de aqui con vida"_ apenas acabo ese pensamiento tuvo que esquivar un par de kunais lanzado por Minato.

Creando un par de clones pudo bloquear un puñetazo dirigido a su cabeza por Jiraya, pero apenas pudo esquivar una patada de Tsunade que acabo destruyendo los dos clones anteriores .

Naruto creó una gran cantidad de clones para abrumar a sus enemigos, tan concentrado estaba en sobrevivir que no vio como Kushina se sustituía con un clon.

Tsunade, Jiraya y Minato fueron ocupados en la destrucción del ejercito de clones, ninguno de ellos estaba teniendo problemas para derrotarlos, la diferencia de habilidad y poder era abrumadora.

Minato esquivo una patada que iba dirigida a su estomago, clavándole un kunai en la cabeza el clon desapareció, siguió agarrando a dos más y los lanzo a tres que venían por su espalda, creando un Rasengan lo hundió en la espalda de unos de ellos destruyéndolos a los clones circuncidantes.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tenéis?" pregunto con arrogancia Minato.

El Naruto real estaba detrás de Minato la creación de su propio Rasengan, cuando estaba listo uso a su propio clon para impulsarse contra el rubio mayor.

Naruto estaba a punto de golpearlo en la espalda cuando un borrón rojo inundo su vista y fue impulsado hacia la dirección contraria.

Minato se giro para ver el momento justo en que su esposa golpeo a Naruto, pudo discernir que iba a golpear con su propia creación. Dándose la vuelta vio como Tsunade acaba con un clon al romperle el cuello con su propia mano y Jiraya acababa de quemar a los últimos con un jutsu de fuego.

"¡Le enseñaste el Rasengan!" le grito al Sapo Sannin.

"Tenía que enseñarle algo si no podria haber sospechado" dijo tranquilamente.

Naruto estaba aturdido, un momento estaba apuntando un Rasengan a la espalda de su _padre_ y al siguiente estaba tirado en el suelo con su _madre _delante de él con su espada envainada.

Utilizando su brazo izquierdo para levantarse un poco del suelo intento usar su derecho para hacerlo más rapido, pero algo raro pasaba, no respondía. Intentándolo un poco más duro probo a moverlo o hacer cualquier cosa, pero seguía sin responder.

Empezando a asustarse dirigió su mirada a su brazo... o donde debería estar su brazo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que su brazo habia estado cortado a la altura de su hombro y su brazo estaba a un par de metros de él.

El grito llamo la atención de los otros tres adultos en el claro, Naruto estaba agarrándose el muñón que era su brazo y lagrimas no paraban de caer por su rostro.

Tsunade se acerco al rubio caído y lo agarro por el pelo y lo levanto hasta la línea de sus ojos."Como te sientes pequeña mierda, ya no estamos tan gallitos ahora ¿verdad?" dijo con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro antes de darle un puñetazo en el rostro que lo volvió a tirar en el suelo.

"Matémoslo ya, esto es una pérdida de tiempo" dijo Jiraya y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Kushina se puso delante de Naruto y levanto su espada con la punta en dirección a su cabeza... una muerte inmediata.

"Ultimas palabras niño" dijo en tono frio la pelirroja.

"Si" dijo una voz justo en su odio "Nunca me caiste bien _perra_"

Kushina no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y solo noto como una mano atravesaba su espalda hasta salir por su estomago.

Minato, Tsunade y Jiraya solo pudieron ver el espectáculo mórbido que la pelirroja delante suyo había provocado a la Uzumaki. Con un movimiento rápido Kyuubi se giro con la palma llena de sangre apuntando un extraño orbe negro con pequeñas bolas azules y rojas que parecía que se unían a la más grande.

**"Bijūdama" **dijo en un susurro y la bola se transformo en onda en forma de laser dirigida a los tres shinobis delante de ella.

Los susodichos shinobis apenas pudieron evitar el ataque pero no escaparon ilesos. Cuando el ataque se desvaneció vieron como una parte del bosque detrás de ellos fue destruido de forma irreparable y no había ningún signo ni de la extraña mujer pelirroja ni de Naruto.

Solo había la forma apenas viva de Kushina con un agujero en su vientre.

(Flashback-fin)

Naruto abrió los ojos pero fue cegado por una luz en el techo, cubriéndose con el brazo espero hasta que sus ojos pudieran enfocar.

Mientras esperaba sintió un picor en su brazo y sin dar un segundo pensamiento alivio la molestia. Un segundo más tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, mirando hacia su derecha vio algo que no deberia estar ahi.

Un brazo, su brazo, su brazo... _derecho_.

Pero no se parecía a su antiguo brazo, lejos estaba el brazo con un ligero bronceado, ahora en su lugar había un brazo negro, como si hubiera sido quemado hasta la incineración, venas abultadas estaban por todo su brazo y pulsaban con energía roja, ahora los dedos eran garras que parecian lo suficientemente fuertes como para rasgar el metal.

Ante esto solo habia una cosa que el pobre rubio podia decir...

¿¡QUE!?

El grito resonó por todo la cueva atrayendo a Kyuubi que había estado en algún lugar de las diversas salas del recinto.

**"Te has despertado Naru-koi. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?"** pregunto la pelirroja con preocupación.

Pero Naruto no la escuchaba, él solo podía ver el brazo delante de sus ojos, Kyuubi siguió su mirada y una sonrisa triste se poso en su hermoso rostro.

Con suavidad cogio la cara del rubio y rompió sus ojos del brazo estilo demoniaco **"Tranquilo Naru-koi, no pasa nada"**

"Pe... pe... pero mi brazo" dijo con una mirada confundida.

**"Yo te lo he dado"** le respondió mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

"¿Cómo?" es lo único que pudo decir.

**"Antes de decir como llegaste a este estado, tengo que avisarte que estuviste inconsciente durante una semana Naruto"** le dijo

"¿Una semana? dijo con incredulidad.

**"Tuviste tu brazo cortado por la altura del hombro, aparte de diversas contusiones y múltiples cortes profundos"** dijo en un tono no muy amigable **"Personas han muerto por menos Naru-koi"** acabo con una voz más suave.

Asintiendo Naruto señalo al brazo otra vez.

**"Cuando escapamos encontré esta cueva, imagina mi sorpresa cuando me encontré que no era una cueva normal si no un laboratorio. Cuando estabilice tu herida y te deje descansar me dedique a investigar, no tarde mucho en descubrir a quien pertenecía todo esto"** Naruto no dijo nada pero sus ojos lo decían todo **"Este laboratorio pertenece a Orochimaru"**

Naruto no pudo evitar gruñir ante la mención del Sannin serpiente, parte de la culpa por su situación actual era de él.

**"He encontrado diversas cosas interesantes que ya tengo guardado en una dimensión aparte de mi propia creación. Pero lo verdaderamente importante fue lo que encontré en un tubo de ensayo. Según las notas que Orochimaru había dejado por ahí, era un suero regenerativo en base a un kekkei genkai que encontró. A partir de sus diversas anotaciones el suero tenia la capacidad de regenerar casi cualquier cosa, así que te lo inyecte, pero..." **acabo con un tono triste que mostraba lo culpable que se sentía.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante la pena en su tono, usando su nuevo brazo la cogió por la barbilla y le levanto la cabeza "No pasa nada Kyu-chan, sea lo que sea probablemente no tenias ni idea que acabaría así" le dijo alegremente.

Asintiendo al rubio, la pelirroja siguió hablando **"Después de inyectarlo, los resultados fueron favorables, tardaste unas 3 horas en regenerar el brazo a su nivel más optimo pero después todo se fue al infierno. Mi teoría es que el suero interactuó con mi youki en tu sistema y simplemente... **_**muto**_**"** acabo con una expresión de concentración y un énfasis especial en la última palabra.

"Sabes no voy a preguntarte todos los tecnicismo de esta mierda." dijo exasperado por toda la teoría científica mientras se levantaba de la mesa "¡Lo único importante es que me has devuelto el brazo!" exclamo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos para abrazarla y finalmente besarla.

**"Si esta es mi recompensa a partir de ahora, no me importa que te sigas dañando un poco más en el futuro"** dijo soltando una pequeña risa que sonó como música para el rubio **"Ahora ponte esto no podemos ir por ahí con esa monstruosidad"**

Naruto acepto las ropas y sin ningún tipo de timidez se cambio delante del Kyuubi. Qué tipo de incomodidad podría haber con una mujer que a estado con él desde que era un bebe.

Diez minutos más tarde Naruto llevaba un chaleco negro con múltiples bolsillos en el interior como en el exterior, debajo se puso una camiseta carmesí con una capucha para ocultar su rostro. En lugar de sus pantalones naranjas típicos ahora llevaba unos pantalones negros anbu con su porta-kunais y shurikens atado a su muslo derecho. Finalmente envolvió su nueva mano derecha para que no llamara la atención.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la cueva Kyuubi envió una onda de chakra que hizo que la entrada se derrumbara. Ahora solo Orochimaru y ellos sabrían donde se encontraba.

Mientras entraban en lo profundo del bosque Naruto envió una última mirada en la dirección a Konoha.

Él había perdido un brazo por su culpa, ahora ellos perderian... _la cabeza._


	2. Chapter 2

**Me olvide de esto en el primer capítulo. Solo voy a decirlo una vez, no soy dueño de Naruto, eso es cosa de Kishi, alguien más cree aparte de yo que Madara es el puto amo? El solo consiguió en treinta segundo lo que Akatsuki en tres años. El mejor con diferencia.**

Capitulo 2

Kushina suspiro por lo que debía haber sido la decima vez en ese día. Mientras preparaba la cena para su familia no pudo evitar recordar los últimos cinco años.

Los últimos años no fueron muy buenos para Konoha desde que Naruto había conseguido escaparse de ellos.

Después de que Naruto y la misteriosa mujer que lo ayudo desaparecieron, Minato los teletransportó a todos con su Hirashin para que sus heridas pudieran ser tratadas. Gracias a las grandes habilidades de Tsunade y Shizune junto con du linaje como Uzumaki, habían conseguido salvar su vida. Pero como todo, tenía un precio.

El precio fue... los niños.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar una risa amarga ante el recuerdo de Tsunade diciéndoselo. Minato había quedado en un estado catatónico durante tres días y Naruko y ella no habían parado de llorar la misma cantidad de tiempo. Todos querían culpar a Naruto por esto, diciendo que si no hubiera escapado no habría pasado nada, y durante un tiempo funciono pero al final todos tuvieron que reconocer que no era su culpa. El rubio menor tenía un brazo cortado y estaba al borde de la muerte, no, la culpa fue de la misteriosa mujer.

Otra risa amarga surgió de su garganta "El karma es una perra" susurro y tal afirmación no podía ser más cierta. Había abandonado a un hijo a sufrir un infierno por un simple capricho. La ironía no podía ser mayor, es como si Kami a si mismo hubiera bajado del cielo y le hubiera dado una bofetada en plena cara, mientras que cruelmente arrancaba uno de sus mayores sueños, una gran familia.

Cuando la familia se había recuperado del golpe, Jiraya trajo otra noticia, la profecía había cambiado.

Nadie se lo había esperado, Jiraya les había contado que esto era algo inaudito, una profecía no tenía el objetivo de cambiar después de haber sido creada. Pero lo más preocupante era su contenido, esencialmente la profecía seguía diciendo exactamente lo mismo que la anterior pero para quien sabía leer entre líneas podiar ver lo preocupante de la información dada.

Konoha no sobreviviría.

inmediatamente Minato había mandado a su maestro a investigar los posibles motivos que habían causado tal cambio.

El segundo año había empezado con el niñato Uchiha _exigiendo _que Minato, ahora otra vez Hokage, le entrenara y le enseñara todas sus técnicas.

Evidentemente el rubio mayor se negó en rotundo y el Uchiha se fue con una rabieta al consejo y exigía que se le casara con Naruko. La joven Uzumaki no se lo tomo precisamente bien. Sasuke había acabado en el hospital por sus heridas las siguientes dos semanas.

El consejo en un intento de aplacar la ira del joven Uchiha había ofrecido contratos de matrimonio a Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hana Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuuga.

Kushina no pudo evitar la mueca en su rostro al pensar en la última chica.

Había sido informada de que la chica había estado saliendo con su hijo, motivo por el cual el consejo había ofrecido el contrato y el porque su padre había aceptado. De los cuatro, solo el Inuzuka se había negado.

En el momento que Sakura e Ino se habían enterado, parecía que les había tocado la lotería y que Kami les había ofrecido su trono. todo junto. Habían estado gritando de alegría como las fans que eran durante diez sólidos minutos, pero la reacción más sorprendente fue la de Hinata. Se había quedado ahí, sin decir nada, su rostro era simplemente plano, sin emociones y sus ojos eran fríos y duros como el hielo.

Cinco días más tarde se confirmo el porqué de tal actitud, la joven Hyuuga había huido de la aldea dejando tras de sí solamente su hitai-ate clavada en la pared de su habitación con un kunai justo en el centro, atravesando el símbolo de la hoja.

La aldea había ido en una alboroto en enterarse que una de la herederas del noble clan Hyuuga y una de las futuras mujeres de Sasuke Uchiha había escapado. Hiashi había estado furioso y sin pensarlo envió a cinco miembros de la rama secundaria, un escuadrón entero, a buscar a su hija fugitiva y traerla ante él para recibir su justo castigo.

Los cinco nunca volvieron.

Ante la posterior insistencia de Hiashi, Minato tuvo que enviar a un grupo de sus Anbu de menor grado para investigar la desaparición de los Hyuuga y también para que buscaran pistas sobre el paradero tanto de Hinata como de Naruto.

Lo que trajeron no era bonito, para nada.

Los que los Anbu trajeron de vuelta fue los cuerpos de los cinco Hyuuga pero con una pequeña diferencia de como se fueron. Sus ojos... faltaban.

Una posterior autopsia realizada por Tsunade que los que las cinco personas habían muerto al desangrarse por tener sus ojos extraídos _vivos_. Nadie dudo de los resultados de las pruebas hechas por la Babosa Sannin.

Cuando Hiashi había recibido la noticia de como murieron sus hombres, su piel ya blanca había palidecido hasta volverse casi transparente.

Algo que la mayoría de la gente no sabía, o había ignorado al creer que no era posible, era que el Hyuuga Sōke no Juinjutsu **(sello maldito del clan Hyuuga) **tenía un fallo en su sistema, tan evidente que todo el mundo había dado por entendido que no era posible.

Como todo el mundo sabía, el sello transformarba al Hyuuga objetivo por decirlo de alguna manera, una caja fuerte y por consiguiente su chakra era la llave. Cuando la persona moría, la llave se perdía y la caja se cerraba para siempre, llevándose consigo el Byakugan. El sello era sencillo pero efectivo, en una pelea entre enemigos los dos bandos atacarían matar aumentando así la efectividad de la marca.

Pero si alguien consiguiera mantener el Hyuuga vivo y extrajera sus ojos, la llave aun seguiría estando puesta y por tanto dejando la caja abierta para el enemigo poder reclamar su premio.

Y eso, era exactamente lo que había pasado.

Evidentemente cuando el clan Hyuuga se entero de la noticia el clan al completo se había revolucionado al enterarse de que cinco pares de sus preciados ojos habían sido robados con éxito(casa principal) y que cinco de sus hombres habían muerto sufriendo probamente una muerte horrible(casa rama).

Los ancianos Hyuuga habían intentado enviar más hombres para buscar los responsables y traerles ante la justicia, pero Hiashi había derribado la idea ya que no quería perder más ojos.

Al final se tuvo que olvidar el tema en general ya que no se podía hacer nada, no pruebas, ni testigos, ni culpables.

El tercer año fue probablemente el peor año de todos. Ese año ella junto con Naruko y Tsunade habían sentido un pulso de chakra que procedía de la misma dirección.

Uzu no Kuni.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa, alguien del clan Uzumaki había vuelto a su tierra natal y había reclamado el titulo de tanto de Uzukage como el de cabeza del clan y había emitido el pulso de energía para hacer saber a todos los Uzumaki restantes en el mundo la noticia.

Pero también traía consigo asuntos preocupantes, al haber alguien reclamando la cabeza del clan eso significaba que ella ya no podía dejar el clan a su hija como su heredera.

Cuando se lo había dicho a los demás, inmediatamente los concejales habían hecho planes para eliminar a tal persona y así poder volver a controlar el clan y por extensión ahora a todos los sobrevivientes. Esos planes fueron rápidamente rechazados por Minato ya que no quería hacer enemigos de los Uzumaki sino todo lo contrario. Finalmente decidieron que los dejarían hasta que pudieran hacer una alianza con ellos.

Medio año más tarde los problemas empezaron.

Todas las alianzas y contratos comerciales se rompieron. Habían empezado con la Ola enviandoles un mensaje en el que simplemente ponía que ya no les interesaba hacer negocios con ellos, Suna no les hizo gracia tampoco seguir con ellos cuando descubrieron lo que paso con Naruto y la Daimyo del País de la Primavera, Koyuki había enviado un mensaje directamente al Daimyo del Fuego en el que decía que daba por concluido su contrato y cualquier futuro acuerdo también.

Después de ese las demás alianzas no tardaron en decidir también en romper sus propios contratos. Todos esos lugares tenían una cosa en común o más bien _alguien_.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Dos semanas más tarde el propio Daimyo del Fuego vino con su ejercito a sus espaldas para hablar sobre el futuro de Konoha e irrumpió en medio de una reunión del consejo que irónicamente estaban hablando sobre el futuro de Konoha también.

(Flashback- Sala del consejo)

La puerta de la sala fue cortada en pedazos. Destruido en fragmentos después de ser el objetivo de la espada de dos samuráis con el símbolo del Daimyo de Fuego en sus hombreras. Los miembros del consejo vieron como el dueño de las tierras en las que habitaban, entraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero los ninjas sabían, mejor, su cara podía decir una cosa pero los ojos demostraban que él no estaba contento, nada contento.

"¡Daimyo-sama! Su inesperada visita nos ha sorprendido" dijo el concejal civil a cargo del gremio mercantil.

"¿Sorprendido? Durante las ultimas semanas he sido yo el sorprendido, Concejal de la hoja pero estas sorpresas no han sido agradables, al contrario me han hecho oh tan... _infeliz._" dijo con su cara haciendo ahora juego con sus ojos.

"Podria informarnos de tales motivos de su infelicidad señor" dijo Tsume Inuzuka empezando a levantarse pero una mirada del Daimyo la hizo sentarse.

"Tu pregunta es tanto un insulto a mi inteligencia como la demostración de cuanta estupidez puede haber en tan pocos metros cuadrados" dijo con un tono que no dejaba discusión en la materia" Imaginad mi sorpresa cuando hace tres años me entero de que dos de mis mejores ninjas, los cuales se decía que estaban muertos, aparecen a las puertas de _mi_ pueblo perfectamente bien y con _descendencia_" la manera en que remarcaba la palabra hizo que escalofríos recorrieran la espalda de cierta gente "luego se me informa de que uno de los genin más prometedores que vi durante los exámenes a chunnin nos traiciono, pero fue capturado y posteriormente se escapo antes de ser ejecutado. Un Naruto Uzumaki" dijo con su tono de voz volviéndose más frio por momentos.

"A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto Daimyo-sama" pregunto Hiashi Hyuuga con voz humilde.

"Ahora iba a eso Hyuuga-san" dijo con voz de mando "Al principio puse en duda tales argumentos pero se me presentaron pruebas de que el muchacho era básicamente un peso muerto en su equipo y solo perjudicaba en las misiones. También se me dijo de que el niño iría corriendo a quien le ofreciera un poco de poder, como si de un hambriento que no había comido en días se tratara. Dudaba, pero decidí dejarlo de lado y confiar en la gente a _mi_ servicio. Así que podéis comprender mi sorpresa al encontrarme tres años después de tal incidente con que todos mis aliados me han girado la espalda y cuando escuche sus motivos al preguntar, todos me dieron la misma maldita respuesta... Naruto Uzumaki" dijo casi gritando la ultima parte.

"P- pero Daimyo-sama, el demonio no fue más que un inútil en sus misiones, tales no pueden ser los motivos de la perdida de sus aliados" dijo Homura.

"Esa es la segunda vez hoy que se ha insultado a mi inteligencia, Concejal Shinobi Homur. Una tercera y las consecuencias podrían ser _mortales_" dijo con una mirada que podría derretir el metal "Seguramente como vuestros pequeños cerebros han podido entender, este asunto debia sr investigado.

¿Investigado como? preguntado un nervioso Minato aun que por fuera no lo demostraba.

La sonrisa que creció en la cara del noble fue una que hizo que las personas en la sala quisieran salir corriendo y esconderse para no volver a aparecer.

"Como podréis comprender no tenia a nadie de confianza en este lugar así que utilizando uno de mis más leales espías" empezó mientras sacaba una carpeta del interior de su ropa "le ordene que investigara y me trajera todo lo relacionado sobre Naruto."

La cara de todo el mundo perdió una par uno o dos colores en ese momento.

"Después de leerlo y volvérmelo a leer los motivos por los cuales mis aliados quisieran volverse mis enemigos eran claros. Quieres explicarnos porque Minato" pidió al rubio mayor.

Todo el mundo dirigió su mirada al Hokage pero cuando no respondió el Daimyo gano una mirada molesta en su rostro.

"Bien, cállate, no digas nada, ya lo hare yo. Lo primero que descubrí es que el huérfano Naruto Uzumaki no era tan sin padres como se me hizo creer, no, fue abandonado sencillamente por haber nacido niño, lo de ser el jinchuriki ya lo sabia, lo que se me mantenía en la oscuridad fue los abusos que recibió..." durante los siguientes minutos el Daimyo paso a relatar de manera precisa y con los maximos detalles posibles los doce años que el joven Naruto había sufrido de abusos.

Algunas de las cosas que se dijeron y que por tanto el joven Uzumako sufrió hizo que Kushina, Tsunade y Jiraya los cuales habían pasado por el horrible espectáculo de la guerra y por tanto habiendo visto cosas que harían envejecer rápidamente a una persona normal, hizo que quisieran vomitar en la basura más cercana todo el contenido de su estomago.

Por mucho que odiaran al muchacho, aunque Kushina tenía sentimientos encontrados ahora, incluso ellos no hubieran deseado eso ni ha sus peores enemigos.

Finalmente llego a la parte que pertenecía a los contratos "Según los informes presentados por el Jounin Kakashi Hatake, Naruto no hizo nada durante su misión en la Ola, también Sasuke Uchiha derroto al Ichibi por si mismo con Naruto como una molestia, en el País de la Primavera a comentado que Sasuke como Sakura Haruno hicieron un excelente trabajo mientras que Naruto los llevo casi a la muerte y así en todas las misiones que el equipo siete a realizado" dejando de lado los informes volvió a mirar al frente "No me considero un genio ni nada parecido, pero incluso yo puedo ver que aquí Hatake tiene un opinión bastante sesgada."

Minato hizo una mueca, Hiruzen y tambien Tsunade le habían ido enviando los informes de tales misiones ya que quería ver el progreso de su hijo y cuando las leía tenia la ligera sospecha de que podrían ser mentira, nadie podía ser tan malo, pero lo dejo de lado ya que había la posibilidad de que fuera cierto al Naruto no tener ningún tipo de entrenamiento.

Pero que el propio Daimyo estuviera de acuerdo sin que él lo supiera con sus anteriores sospechas hizo que algunas alarmas saltaran en la cabeza del rubio.

"Después de leer tales informes me enfrente personalmente a todas las personas que me habían abandonado a mi suerte en una reunión hace poco días."

"¿Como fue Daimyo-sama?" pregunto Tsunade, cuando el hombre se giro y la miro con esos ojos fríos, inmediatamente se arrepintió de preguntar.

"Mal, francamente mal" dijo casi en un gruñido "Cuando les presente los documentos para que los vieran algunos de ellos casi me declararon la guerra en el momento, se me explico lo que _verdaderamente_ paso en cada una de las misiones y solo pude bajar la cabeza en vergüenza por tal _humillación._"

"P-pero es..." empezó un Concejal civil.

"¡No!" grito "¡No más escusas, no más mentiras! ¿Creéis que he venido aquí con mi ejercito a las espaldas para que me digáis algún intento patético de razonamiento para convencerme?" pregunto en un tono burlón "¡No, he venido aquí a hacer una advertencia para recordaros a todos que aun estáis bajo _mis órdenes!_."

En la sala, la tensión podía ser cortada con un cuchillo y el olor del miedo había impregnado hasta las propias paredes que los envolvían. Nadie decía nada o más bien, nadie _podía_ decir nada, el hombre delante suyo estaba en un estado de ánimo bastante malo, una palabra mal dicho y podría hacerlos matar a todos. Y si por si no fuera suficiente también irradiaba un aura de autoridad que hacia difícil estar en su contra.

"Ahora escuchad y escuchadme bien ya que mi paciencia está llegando a su límite." empezó "Primero quiero que Naruto Uzumaki sea encontrado, devuelto a la aldea _sin_ dañó alguno y restablecido al servicio activo como chunnin ya que es la posición que le corresponde. Segundo, vosotros "dijo apuntando tanto a MInato y Kushina "vais a darle lo que por derecho le pertenece, el clan Namikaze pasara a Naruto, es una pena lo del clan Uzumaki pero no puedo hacer nada de eso, no quiero una sola queja sobre esto, el chico es nació varón y por tanto es el legitimo heredero del clan, si alguien tiene alguna queja sobre eso puede resolver con la hoja de uno de mis guardias."

Nadie dijo nada ya que sabían que eso no era una amenaza, era una _promesa._

"Tercero, todos los aquí presentes van a pagar una considerable suma de dinero por los diversos abusos que el joven Naruto sufrió a causa de vuestra culpa." la mayoría de los civiles proclamaron que eso era una injusticia y que no lo iban a permitir, rápidamente fueron silenciados por los samurais que aparecieron a sus espaldas y cortaron sus gargantas "Todo lo que pertenecía a esas personas pasara a posesión de Naruto, los que tenían familia se les dará una pequeña suma de dinero, lo suficiente para buscar un hogar y restablecerse. Todo el dinero y posesiones estará en una cuenta bajo mi poder y se le será dada al joven por mi personalmente cuando vuelva. Cuarto, cuando vuelva será llevado a mi presencia en la capital inmediatamente para pasar una evaluación tanto física como psicológica para saber si a sido manipulado de alguna manera, de ser asi, todos en esta sala seran ejecutados."

"Se hará como usted ha dicho Daimyo-sama" dijo Minato ya que no podían hacer nada más, solo podía ver como su plan se iba cayendo a pedazo a su alrededor.

"No esperes que te crea Minato, por eso os voy a dar un ultimátum. Quiero a Naruto Uzumaki devuelta a la aldea antes de su decimoctavo cumpleaños fecha en la cual él puede negarse legal y completamente a cualquiera de mis peticiones, si eso no sucede los hijos de todas las personas más Sasuke Uchiha serán ejecutadas por _traición_ y será hecho públicamente en la _horca_. Y empezando por tu hija Minato." todo el mundo palideció considerablemente, la horca era un método de ejecución dedica a las personas que había deshonrado a su patria y eran siempre recordados con odio y desprecio, para las futuras cabezas de los clanes ser todos ejecutados de tal manera traería vergüenza eterna sobre cada clan.

"¡Todo será cumplido Daimyo-sama, no se preocupe!" grito Danzo que hasta ahora había estado en silencio, todo estaba yendo mal, nadie había esperado que el mocoso tuviera tanta influencia fuera de la aldea. Al final había resultado ser más valioso lo que parecía, incluso aunque le dejara un mal sabor de boca tenía que reconocer que si esto se hubiera sabido de antemano sacrificar al Uchiha hubiera sido mejor idea, pero ahora solo podían buscarlo y rezar para que aun conservara algún amor por la aldea.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que no seria así, porque el mismo no mantendría ningún tipo de amor por el lugar que lo traiciono.

Con eso el Daimyo se giro y empezó a salir por la puerta, los pocos civiles que quedaba soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ver que el Daimyo no sabía nada la misión de recuperación.

"A por cierto" dijo parándose justo antes de salir "Sasuke Uchiha no será ejecutado por los cargos de traición por intentar escapar con Orochimaru, pero si será castigado. Quiero su Sharingan totalmente sellado por los próximos catorce meses, vamos a ver como se las arregla sin sus preciados ojos, también el noventa por ciento de las tierras de los Uchiha serán requisadas y se utilizaran para crear más orfanatos para los huérfanos. Y también, si Naruto no vuelve, Tu también serás ejecutada Tsunade y el clan Senju pasara a ser también de Naruto, considéralo tu castigo por la gestión del pueblo como su Godaime Hokage." con todo dicho el noble salió de la sala dejando tras de sí un consejo destrozado por todos los lados posibles.

Lo único que podían hacer era estar ahí sentados escuchando la risa del Daimyo a lo lejos.

(Flashback-fin)

Despues de eso Minato habia hecho llamar a Kakashi. Lo que siguió fue horas y horas de gritos sobre su incompetencia y sobre los problemas que había traído a la aldea al falsificar los informes, el pelo plateado había intentado defenderse pero fue fácilmente derribado.

Al no poder rebajarlo de categoría por la falta de de ninjas de su nivel, Kushina habia propuesto la segunda mejor opción. Quemar todo su porno delante suyo, d una manera lenta, _muy lenta_.

Despues de la reunion Minato había enviado a tantos como le fuera posible de Anbu para buscar a su hijo con la orden de capturarlo sin ningún daño hecho a su persona. Él solo podía rezar que lo encontraran lo antes posible.

Durante el cuarto año Kumo e Iwa se habían enterado del estado debilitado de Konoha y habían proclamado una guerra contra ellos.

Los primeros meses habían sido una ardua batalla, gracias a la mitad sellada de kyuubi en Minato pudieron mantener los soldados enemigos a raya. Con la red de espías de Jiraya podían predecir con anterioridad sus movimientos y así reducir las pérdidas con un contraataque bien planeado.

Pero eso cambio cuando empezaron a usar sus jinchuriki, pocos ninjas podían hacerles frente sin perder la vida en el proceso. Y Konoha no tenía muchos de esos ninjas, por lo que empezaron a retirarse e intentar mantener un frente fuerte.

Sin nadie esperarlo llego un momento de calma, cuerpos del grupo conocido como el Akatsuki habían empezado a aparecer en los campos de batalla y los jinchuriki desaparecían para días después reaparecer pero sin el bijuu en sus cuerpos, pero eso no era lo raro.

Lo raro es que estaban aun con _vida._

Con esa combinación desconcertante, las tres aldeas se retiraron de la guerra y mantuvieron una paz tensa. Un grupo capaz de matar a los miembros de Akatsuki y a la vez capturar a los jinchuriki en medio de la guerra no era algo a tomar en broma. Se decidió dejar las disputas temporalmente para intentar descubrir cada uno por su cuenta algo de estas misteriosas personas.

Kushina suspiro por undécima vez, hasta ahora la mayoria del Akatsuki había muerto a excepción de Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki de los cuales sus cuerpos no se habían encontrado y todos los bijuu habían sido recolectados dejando solamente a Minato y _probablemente_ Naruto si aun seguía vivo.

Sobre Naruto tampoco se sabía nada, apenas quedaba menos de un año para encontrarlo y convencerlo de que volvería aunque ella dudaba de que fuera así de fácil.

La pelirroja fue sacada de sus pensamientos por alguien llamando a la puerta. Dejando la comida de lado, se fue a la puerta para encontrarse un Anbu mujer con una máscara de gato y con pelo purpura.

"Kushina-sama, Hokage-sama solicita su presencia inmediatamente" dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Suspirando por doceava vez, parecía estar haciéndolo mucho hoy, asintió a la Anbu "De acuerdo Yugao-chan, ahora mismo iré. Voy a cambiarme de ropa"

Con eso cerro la puerta y fue a cambiarse, guardando la comida para otra ocasion, Kushina cogio su fiel katana negra y con un shushin se fue a ver a su marido.

**Bueno, con eso acabamos el segundo capítulo, perdón por la tardanza pero esta semana ha sido complicada con los exámenes y aparte también he añadido más cosas de las que había pensado aquí.**

**Me gustaría aclarar una cosa, puede que alguien piense que he hecho a Kushina que se arrepintiera de sus acciones un poco rápido, pero pensad si te quitan la cosa que más querías y ves que todo a tu alrededor se va desmoronado creo que por mucho que intentes ignorarlo empezaras a cuestionar todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora y eso es lo que quería dar a entender.**

**La verdad para ser mi primer fic, he recibido la verdad una respuesta positiva, y con mi primer capítulo he conseguido más de diez favoritos! Eso estaba completamente fuera de mis expectativas.**

**Bien, me despido intentare publicar una vez por semana, como mucho un día más tarde como hoy y si una semana no publico avisare con anterioridad.**

**Por favor también comentad decídeme que os parece bien y lo que os parece mal, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.**

**Nos vemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey aquí Avp369 con un nuevo capítulo, siento que la semana pasada no colgué nada, perdí la libreta donde lo tenía todo escrito y tuve que volver a escribirlo todo desde cero.**

**Así que disfrutad, en este capítulo descubrimos un poco más que ha pasado desde que Naruto se fue y una misión especial para tres personas especiales.**

Capitulo 3

(Campos de entrenamientos)

Desde el encarcelamiento y posterior huida de Naruto, todos los novatos restantes más Naruko se habían estado reuniendo semanalmente.

Al principio lo hicieron como una manera de conocer a la joven Uzumaki y hablar sobre lo que harían una vez encontraran a Naruto, la única que no participaba en las conversaciones era Hinata, la cual intentaba mantenerse apartada del grupo.

Naruko también había aprovechado estas reuniones para recabar información sobre su hermano, había aprendido dos cosas, su hermano no sabía casi nada y que era una decepción como shinobi.

Cuando más tarde Hinata había escapado, habían querido ir personalmente a buscarla pero Hiashi se les adelanto. Todos sabían el motivo de del porque lo había hecho y su ira contra Naruto se dividió hacia Sasuke, excepto Sakura e Ino.

Como se empezaron a romper los contratos, las reuniones eran menos frecuentes ya que necesitaban el dinero para mantener la aldea a flote.

Al enterarse de la reunión con el Daimyo más tarde por sus senseis, nadie podía decir, bueno excepto Sasuke que estaba gritando que no podían hacerle eso a él por alguna estúpida idea de que él era un "elite". El mocoso fue rápidamente silenciado por un golpe de Asuma que ya estaba harto de sus quejas, aprovechando la situación la situacion se lo llevo para cumplir parte del castigo.

Los restantes tres senseis contaron las exigencias y castigos que su señor había decretado.

Todos palidecieron hasta el punto de que parecía que sus almas habían sustituido sus cuerpos.

Pero nadie fue peor que Sakura y Naruko.

La madre de la peli-rosa fue uno de los miembros del consejo que fue ejecutado al desafiar las ordenes del Daimyo. Sakura en el transcurso de un día se había vuelto huérfana, ya que su padre había muerto poco después del ataque del Kyuubi y pobre ya que todos sus bienes irían al demonio. La chica de pelo rosa era una ruina emocional hasta que recordó que se casaría con su Sasuke-kun que la animo inmediatamente.

En el caso de Naruko fue algo diferente. Desde pequeña se le había alimentado con la idea de que ella era la mejor, que podía llegar a ser de los grandes, que cuando fuera mayor llevaría a la grandeza a los clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki como su líder. Todo eso fue reforzado cuando le informaron de que habían a su hermano por ella, claro como cualquier niño pequeño al principio estuvo sorprendida pero rápidamente lo supero con todos sus futuros logros. También había sido entrenada por los mejores ninjas de la época, que solo hizo que convencerla más sobre su destino, por eso que el Daimyo decidiera que el clan pasaría a la persona que había sido abandonada por ella, había provocado que tanto su orgullo como su autoestima fueron destrozados, sumado también a la pérdida del clan Uzumaki la hizo preguntarse cuál iba a ser su futuro.

El grupo no se reunió durante un tiempo después. La multa que cada clan y civil que el Daimyo había impuesto era nada más y nada menos que el cincuenta por ciento de la riqueza de cada uno. Evidentemente esto provoco que la vida cómoda que algunos habían disfrutado peligrara, por lo que los miembros de cada clan fue enviado a misiones para intentar recuperarse del golpe financiero.

Cuando los novatos se volvieron a reunir todos estaban agotados por el gran numero de misiones en que habían participado. Durante la reunión, el tema principal que se discutió fue tanto Naruto y los castigos y exigencias que se dieron. Las discusiones llenaron de gritos el bosque.

Al final el grupo... se rompió.

Algunos de los novatos se habían dado cuenta de que Naruto era, de hecho, un activo demasiado valioso, por lo que se tragarían sus sentimientos por el rubio y lo traerían de vuelta si el momento lo permitía. Este grupo estaba formado por Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee y sorprendentemente Naruko.

En cambio el otro grupo creía firmemente que el demonio debía morir y que las consecuencias no importaban, por lo que cuando vieran al joven Uzumaki lo matarían en el acto. El lo grupo estaba formado por Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Sakura, Ino y para nada sorprendente Sasuke.

También se hablo sobre lo que se haría cuando encontraran a Hinata, la mayoría decidió que cuando la encontraran la capturarían para devolverla a Konoha, a excepción de Neji que había proclamado que la mataría ya que era su culpa que cinco Hyuugas murieran y Sasuke que le daba igual.

Después de eso siempre había cierta tensión cuando el nombre del rubio surgía en la conversación. Cuando las cosas parecían asentarse en una especie de tranquilidad la guerra estallo.

Todos lucharon sus batallas y tuvieron sus propias victorias. Practicamente salieron ilesos de la guerra, cosa que normalmente no ocurría, y ganaron sus ascensos a Jounin con honor.

Cuando los cuerpos de los jinchuriki empezaron a aparecer junto con los del grupo conocido como los Akatsuki empezaron a sentirse preocupados. Alguien que era capaz de matar ninja clase S y capturar los buques de los Bijuu sin que lo vieran, no era alguien que querían conocer en el corto plazo.

Naruko sobretodo estaba preocupada por su padre, tener la mitad de kyuubi sellado en él, lo volvía un objetivo, ella también se había preocupado de que Naruto había sido capturado y por consecuencia muerto ya que eso significaría _su _muerte.

Al final la guerra se acabo y las reuniones volvieron a empezar, aunque desde ese evento se decidió que las reuniones servirían para entrenar tanto colectiva como individualmente.

Dichas personas ahora estaban descansando después de un largo entrenamiento para saber quién era el más fuerte. El primer puesto fue para Sasuke... y Naruko.

Todos habían crecido y sus ropas habían cambiado pero eran esencia iguales a cómo eran seis años atrás.

El cambio más prominente fue en Naruko, cualquiera que la viera diría que era una versión en miniatura de Kushina. Llevaba un kimono especialmente diseñado para las batallas, de manga corta y llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas, estaba atado con un obi negro en la cintura. El kimono era completamente negro con detalles en forma de rectángulo por los bordes de las mangas y en medio de la ropa. Debajo llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros por encima de la rodilla con unas medias negras que se detenían por debajo de los pantalones. El traje en si estaba pensado tanto para ser usado como una ropa civil como shinobi.

Tambien fue diseñado para distraer a los enemigos masculinos y las posibles lesbianas entre las mujeres. El kimono se abría en la parte superior para mostrar una gran cantidad de escote de los grandes pechos de Naruko los cuales estaban cubiertos por una red de rejilla y los pantalones hacían que la mirada se desviara al culo, finalmente la medias acentuaban las largas y preciosas piernas de la chica.

El enemigo estaba tan distraído por el traje que no sabía que lo habían matado hasta después de muerto.

A su lado había una guadaña tanto el mango como la hoja eran de un rojo sangre dándole la apariencia de que estaba empapada por el liquido carmesí, no tenía ninguna otra característica notable ni ningún detalle en su forma, era una simple guadaña con la única rareza era su color.

"¿Habéis encontrado algo sobre Naruto?" pregunto repentinamente a Neji. Eso gano la atención de todo mundo.

Neji frunció el ceño y un pequeño gruñido escapo de su garganta "No, el destino aun no ha decretado que su muerte suceda" después de que Naruto había logrado escapar y se les había informado de la carga que contenía Neji había vuelto a caer en sus antiguos hábitos del "destino". Hinata había intentado durante un tiempo cambiarlo pero no funciono y al final lo dejo estar en su propia ignorancia.

Un brazo se poso en su hombro e inmediatamente se relajo, era . A causa de la huida del rubio los dos habían estado entrenando mucho tiempo juntos y sus sentimientos cambiaron de compañeros de equipo a amigos y de amigos a pareja. El que los dos sobrevivieran a la guerra solo hizo que sus sentimientos se solidificaran aun más. Ella era la única que podía romper su actitud seria.

"Sigo pensando que deberíamos matarlo en cuanto lo veamos. ¿Porque debemos mantenerlo cuando seguramente sigue siendo un inútil?" se quejo Kiba. Él siempre había detestado Naruto, nadie sabía porque, pero el kyuubi fue una buena escusa para odiarlo completamente. Quería matarlo a la primera oportunidad pero el Daimyo había roto esa posibilidad. Aun podía hacerlo pero las repercusiones eran demasiadas.

"¡Dejadlo ya!" grito con ira Shikamaru, incluso su actitud perezosa se había ido agotando después de oír eso tantas veces "¡No podéis llegar a entender que si lo matamos o no vuelve en el tiempo límite que nos dio el Daimyo estamos muertos!" el heredero Nara giro para mirar a Neji "¡Tu maldito imbécil!, ¡Claro, tú no tienes ningún problema en matarlo porque al no ser herederos de ningún clan ni tú, ni tu noviecita moriréis!".

Neji no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa de suficiencia ante eso ya que lo sabía, nunca antes había dado tanto las gracias a su padre por no nacer primero.

"No te rías, si lo matas tu o Ten-ten me asegurare de que tú seas ejecutado con nosotros y tu novia sea encerrada con los presos de más alta seguridad en la cárcel" dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

La sonrisa del Hyuuga desapareció y detrás suyo Ten-ten palideció tanto que un cierto Sannin serpiente podría pensar que era hija suya. Una mujer encerrada con los presos de máxima seguridad era una invitación a acabar violada para el resto de su miserable vida.

Antes de que el asunto acabara mal, Lee y Shino los separaron y calmaron.

"Al dobe lo matare yo" pensó un cierto arrogante Uchiha. Sasuke estaba apoyado en un árbol alejado de los demás, disfrutando de que sus molestas esposas habían tenido que irse antes que el resto porque tenían que trabajar en el hospital.

Cuando el castigo del Daimyo se habia efectuado casi se había lanzado en una rabia asesina, pero por suerte los concejales Homura y Koharu lo calmaron prometiéndole que cuando llegara a ser Hokage podría recuperarlo todo con facilidad. Los últimos años habían sido complicados sin su Sharingan, incluso el castigo no se había revocado cuando la guerra estallo cosa que aun lo cabreo más, pero había perseverado e incluso había conseguido dominar su sello maldito al punto de no sufrir ningún tipo de dolor cuando se transformaba completamente y también había conseguido dominar transformaciones parciales. También había mejorado su genjutsu, taijutsu y había aprendido también kenjutsu, pero lo que más había aumentado sin duda era su biblioteca de ninjutsu, tener a alguien como Kakashi, que había copiado más de dos mil jutsus gracias a la última guerra, enseñarte era productivo, muy productivo.

Toda conversación murió cuando un anbu apareció en medio del claro, los jóvenes dirigieron su atención a él.

"Naruko-san, Hokage-sama solicita su presencia" dijo en un tono monótono.

"A dicho para que" pregunto curiosa.

El anbu negó con la cabeza. Cogiendo la guadaña y sellándola en un sello en su brazo indico al anbu que podían irse. Usando Shushin los dos desaparecieron.

(Torre Hokage)

Cuando Kushina llego al despacho de Minato vio que su hija, Tsunade y Jiraya también estaban ahí.

Los años no habían sido buenos para los dos Sannin, Jiraya había estado intentando solucionar los problemas causados por la huida de Naruto. Fue viajando a cada antiguo aliado para intentar convencer de que no era la mejor idea. Más de una vez tuvo que correr por su vida ya que lo echaron por la fuerza, tenía las cicatrices para demostrarlo.

Cuando el Daimyo había hecho su visita, él también se vio afectado, la mitad de su fortuna hecha por sus libros fue su castigo por la negligencia. Su propio castigo personal por lanzar a Naruto por un acantilado fue la prohibición e escribir ningún Icha-Icha nunca más, bajo pena de perder su _virilidad_.

La noticia casi mato a Jiraya y Kakashi.

Poco después volvió a la aldea ya que había descubierto el motivo por el cual la profecía había cambiado, una información que se había limitado a Minato y él mismo. Kushina tenía una ligera idea sobre lo que podría haber sido, pero no dijo nada.

Durante la guerra gracias a su red de espionaje habían salvado muchas vidas, pero el Sannin sapo había pagado un precio. Su antebrazo izquierdo había sido quemado hasta las cenizas por un ataque del jinchuriki del Nibi, antes de que pudieran pararla.

Por suerte, Tsunade pudo sustituir el miembro destruido por una protesis hecha de metal conductor chakra así que a la larga la perdida no le efecto tanto.

Por otro lado, la Senju, la preocupaba. Cuando perdió la capacidad para procrear, al contrario que su familia, que logro comprender y aceptar que Naruto no tenía la culpa de su condición, Tsunade consideraba que si lo era y no tenia reparos en decirlo a todo el mundo.

Eso solo fue el comienzo una espiral de decadencia, cada vez que una mala situación o problema surgía para ella, la culpa siempre acababa recayendo en el rubio, haciéndola cada vez más inestable.

Con el castigo del Daimyo la pobre mujer casi se rompió, la amenaza de su muerte más la posible pérdida del clan de sus antepasados a la persona que más odiaba casi la impulsaron al limite.

Por suerte la guerra apareció y ayudo a Tsunade a ventilar parte de su ira con los enemigos, los pobres desgraciados que fueron sus víctimas no dejaron suficientes restos como para llenar una caja. Con la mente más despejada pudo ver algunas de las más descabelladas que había dicho, aun creía que ciertos acontecimientos eran culpa de él, pero ya no lo culpaba por todo lo que pasaba en el mundo.

Kushina salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó la voz de su marido.

"Os he llamado aquí porque tengo una misión para vosotras tres" dijo Minato "Como sabéis Uzushiogakure ya esta completamente estabilicida y a empezado a abrir sus puertas a la gente extranjera"

"Estáis enviando a las únicas con sangre Uzumaki para aumentar las posibilidades de que una alianza surja. ¿Me equivoco?" dijo Kushina. Era un buen plan, atacar con sentimentalismos para crear una reacción positiva. Sencillo pero eficaz.

"Tan aguda como siempre Kushina-chan" la felicito Jiraya "Estamos usando la importancia de la familia por la cual es tan famoso el clan Uzumaki, para convencerles de que se una a nosotros como antaño."

Las tres mujeres asintieron, dando a entender que aceptaban la misión "Bien, saldréis de inmediato, preparaos para una misión de larga duración, solo para estar seguros." les recomendó el rubio "Ahora vamos a hablar de su misión secundaria"

Las tres escucharon con atención, todas tenían una idea de lo que esta segunda misión podría ser y cada una tenía sus propias opiniones sobre eso.

"Tenéis que obtener información sobre Naruto Uzumaki y si por suerte se encuentra en la aldea, vuestra misión es encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta" declaro Minato.

"¿Que hacemos si se resiste?" pregunto Tsunade.

"Noqueadlo con el menor prejuicio posible." dijo en un tono serio Jiraya "¿Esta claro Tsunade?"

Tsunade hizo una mueca, quería hacerle pagar un poco por los problemas causados pero eso ya no sería posible "Si, lo entiendo"

"Cuando lo hayáis capturado o necesitéis volver inmediatamente, usad esto" dijo Minato mientras lanzaba un rollo, el cual Kushina cogió en el aire.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Naruko, participando por primera vez en la conversación.

"Eso es un sello Hiraishin inverso" dijo su padre señalando el rollo "cuando le apliquéis un poco chakra os transportara a vosotros y lo que llevéis directamente aquí. Bien, ya sabéis cuales son vuestros objetivos estáis despedidas"

Las tres mujeres asintieron y se retiraron para preparar su equipaje. Cuando estuvieron solos Jiraya se dirigió a Minato.

"¿Crees que tu plan va a funcionar?" pregunto a su antiguo alumno "Creamos este plan envase a que Naruto esté en Uzu, si no esta ahí..."

"Lo se, hemos de confiar en que el chico sintió la onda de chakra y la siguió" dijo Minato "Como está el prisionero"

"Los Yamanaka han vaciado su cerebro de toda información útil antes de destrozarla, ahora obedecerá cualquier orden que se le dé por muy estúpida que sea, hemos de dar las gracias a los Nara por capturarlo con vida" comento el Sannin sapo.

"Perfecto, si las chicas vuelven con el mocoso le enviaremos al Daimyo como ordeno" empezó "entonces usamos al ninja de Kumo para asesinarlo y asi conseguiremos recuperar el Kyuubi cuando se reforme y exigir a Kumo una compensación legalmente" acabo con una pequeña risa inquietante "Recuérdame que le dé el pago de una misión de rango S al que lo capturo con vida"

"Hemos de ir con cuidado Minato, si actuamos imprudentemente la profecía podría acabar destruyéndonos sin posibilidad de recuperación" dijo en un tono solemne.

Asintiendo los dos hombres se giraron para observar Konoha desde la ventana. Iban a protegerla y alzarla más alta que cualquier aldea nunca ha sido y lo harían a cualquier precio.

_Cualquiera. _

(Kushina y las demás -horas más tarde-)

Kushina, Tsunade y Naruko hacia cinco horas que habían salido de la villa, gracias a los sellos de almacenamiento creados por Kushina las tres no llevaban ningún tipo de equipaje, aumentado así su velocidad.

A su máxima velocidad tardarían un día y medio en llegar si paraban durante la noche para descansar. Si no fuera por la urgencia de la misión, Kushina intentaría retrasar lo máximo su llegada.

No es que no le gustara su antigua patria sino que tenía miedo de volver, miedo de lo que podría pasar si se enteraran de lo que había hecho.

Cuando Jiraya les había recordado el valor de la familia para el clan, una punzada de culpa ataco a su corazón y una pizca de miedo aprovecho para entrar. Antiguamente cuando un miembro del clan traicionaba a otro las consecuencias solían ser muy severas, desde el destierro hasta la muerte.

Ella no sabía si el nuevo Uzukage seguían las antiguas tradiciones, pero si lo hacía solo podía rezar para que Naruto no estuviera ahí también, porque si lo era y les había contado lo que había pasado...

No saldrían de ahí con vida.

Kushina agito su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, si ellos sabían el grado de su traición ella haría todo lo posible para que como mínimo Naruko saliera indemne de todo el asunto.

Con espíritu renovado Kushina volvió aumentar la velocidad y los demás no tardaron a ponerse al día con ella.

(Noche)

Después de un largo viaje habían decidido acampar, gracias al impulso de velocidad de Kushina provocado por su determinación habían conseguido recortar la duración del viaje. Habían aprovechado esa ventaja para descansar y que Kushina les explicara algunas cosas necesarias.

"Kaa-san, tengo curiosidad, como era Uzushiogakure" pregunto Naruko. Las tres se habían sentado alrededor del fuego para mantener el calor, Tsunade también era curiosa ya que aun siendo parte Uzumaki su abuela nunca la había llevado a su anterior hogar.

Kushina habia ganado una suave sonrisa triste al recordar su hogar "Uzushiogakure está situada en Uzu no Kuni, en verdad sería más correcto que todo el país es la propia aldea" empezó a explicar " Uzu no Kuni es la tierra de los Uzumaki, ningún otro clan existía, antes de su destrucción, los Uzumaki nacíamos, crecíamos y luchábamos por esa tierra, era lo que nos representaba y orgullosamente gritábamos a los cielos que pertenecíamos ahí. Por naturaleza éramos pacíficos pero cuando nos amenazaban o amenazaban a nuestro hogar nos volvíamos bestias letales que no importaba quien fuera el enemigo, los destruíamos sin remordimiento ni pena. Por ese mismo motivo tres de las cinco grandes aldeas se unieron para destruirnos, éramos demasiado peligrosos. Nuestra familia lucho valerosamente, aun cuando estamos en una desventaja de un Uzumaki por cada dos mil enemigos, resistieron y cuando acabo la batalla perdimos pero no sin antes llevarse por delante a muchos. Aun hoy en dia esas tres aldeas están recuperándose de esa batalla, pero el miedo hacia los Uzumaki siempre estará arraigado en sus almas"

Tsunade y Naruko estaban con los ojos bien abiertos ante la historia, cada una sabia de esa gran batalla pero no sabían exactamente como de una desventaja tenían.

"Pero como consiguieron aguantar tanto Kaa-san, debería haber sido imposible que incluso hicieran mella a sus enemigos" pregunto intrigada pero a la vez emocionada ante la idea de que su familia fuera tan poderosa. Cuando volvieran iba a restregárselo por la cara de Sasuke para cabrearlo.

Ante eso Kushina gano una sonrisas arrogante e hincho el pecho con orgullo "Por favor, Uzu no Kuni puede ser un país pequeño comparado con los cinco grandes, pero el tamaño lo igualábamos en calidad y en que la propia isla era y es, creo aun, una fortaleza en si mismo" cogiendo un trozo de madera de alrededor, Kushina hizo un dibujo de la isla "El primer sistema de seguridad era completamente natural, la isla está rodeada de remolinos los cuales impiden que nadie pueda pasar de manera normal, solo deja pasar a la gente con sangre Uzumaki en sus venas nuestra gente llevaba décadas investigando el porqué de eso y como lo hace para diferencia pero nunca se descubrió, así que para alguien no Uzumaki deberían usar jutsus de agua muy potentes para así detener la corriente y poder atravesarlo. A continuación la propia geografía ayuda también, la aldea está rodeada de colinas enormes y muy empinadas, si no sabes los caminos para atravesarlo rápidamente tienes que escalarlo para llegar"

"Así que la isla y los alrededores son una trampa continua para los enemigos se desgasten antes de llegar a la aldea y para cuando llegaran estarían tanto agotados que los podríais derrotar fácilmente. Tambien tardarian tanto en cruzarlo todo que tendríais tiempo más que suficiente para preparar un defensa adecuada" acabo Tsunade asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar, Uzu no Kuni era, como Kushina efectivamente dicho, una fortaleza. Tenerlos como aliados otra vez haría que Konoha se beneficiara enormemente.

Estubieron hablando durante unas cuantas horas más antes de que decidieran que ya era hora de dormir. Mañana seria el momento de la verdad, el momento de enfrentar el pasado, el momento de enfrentar el futuro...

El momento de enfrentar al clan Uzumaki.

(Día siguiente)

Las tres mujeres llegaron al borde del pais del fuego, delante suyo habia mar y a lo lejos se podía ver la isla de Uzu no Kuni.

Sin perder ni un momento saltaron al agua y usando chakra empezaron a correr por encima de ella, con su velocidad llegaron en un par de horas junto delante de los remolinos. Tsunade y Naruko sintieron un poco de miedo al ver la velocidad en que se movían las aguas y dudaron de la idea de intentar cruzarlos.

En cambio Kushina no dudo ni un momento, corriendo hacia ellos, la dos mujeres detrás suyo solo pudieron ver con asombro como las aguas pararon de repente y permitieron pasar a la pelirroja mayor, considerando que sería mejor cruzar por si acaso los remolinos volvían, empezaron a correr.

Tardaron unas horas más en atravesar todas las colinas por los caminos que Kushina les había dicho pero al final llegaron a las puertas de aldea.

"¡Alto!" grito el guardia de la puerta "Decid quienes sois y cual es vuestro negocio aquí"

Kushina miro el guardia y vio que era un Uzumaki si su pelo rojo como el de ella era una indicación "Somos Uzumaki que vivían en Konoha, nos enteramos que Uzushiogakure se había estabilizado y hemos venido a hablar con la cabeza del clan" dijo tranquilamente.

"Con que de Konoha" dijo con un pequeño gruñido que hizo fruncir el ceño de las mujeres "Bien, pasad. No molestéis a nadie e id directamente al palacio del Uzukage. ¿Sabéis llegar ahí?" pregunto

"¿Todo sigue como antaño?" el guardia asintió "Entonces si sabemos cómo llegar"

Con todo dicho el guardia les abrió la puerta y salieron corriendo en dirección al palacio. De camino ahí pudieron ver que había mucha gente que podían ser identificados como Uzumaki y eso hizo que el corazón de Kushina se hinchara de alegría, pero esa alegría menguo cuando recordó que podía haber un cierto Uzumaki rubio aquí también.

Cuando llegaron al palacio uno de los guardias les hizo esperar mientras iba a informar al Uzukage. No tardaron en hacerlos pasar, mientras caminaban por un largo pasillo podían observar su magnífica decoración, todos estaban en tono de color azul oscuro y azul cielo con detalles en negro.

También había cuadros que rememoraban algunas de las mejores batallas en las que el Uzumaki había participado e incluso había un cuadro de Mito Uzumaki de cuando ayudo al Shodaime Hokage a sellar el kyuubi. Tsunade no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo y cariño ante la imagen.

Llegaron ante unas grandes puertas las cuales daban a la sala en la que estaba el kage. Antes de entrar se giro para mirar a Naruko "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije anoche sobre lo que debes hacer cuando entremos?" pregunto seriamente.

"Si Kaa-san" dijo igual de seria. También les recordó que el Uzukage también era el Daimyo de Uzu no Kuni y el jefe del clan por lo que el respeto hacia su persona tenía que ser triple. Asintiendo, la pelirroja mayor se giro para indicar al guardia que ya estaban listas.

Cuando entraron vieron que la sala era una mezcla entre la sala del trono de un Daimyo y la sala del consejo de un Kage.

En medio la habitación había una larga mesa en la cual se sentaban las personas de mayor poder de la aldea y en la punta había un trono en la cual se sentaba el Kage, al igual que el pasillo la sala era de una combinación de azules pero las paredes tenían dibujos de remolinos dando la sensación de que la sala se movía. A cada lado, seis columnas se levantaban hasta el alto techo, eran de oro y tenia intrincados patrones de formas vegetales que hacían juego con los patrones en las paredes dándole un aspecto más natural a la sala.

Pero todo esto no pudo ser apreciado por las tres mujeres ya que inmediatamente de entrar las tres bajaron a una rodilla y miraron al suelo.

Kushina y Naruko sacaron su katana negra y su guadaña roja respectivamente y la pusieron delante suyo.

"Yo, Kushina Uzumaki, portadora de Marzo Negro, me presento ante ti Uzukage-sama" dijo la pelirroja mayor.

"Yo, Naruko Uzumaki, portadora de Octubre Rojo, me presento ante ti Uzukage-sama" dijo la pelirroja menor.

La sala quedo un momento en silencio. Pero eso no duro mucho.

"Jujuju, los Uzumaki de Konoha deseaba veros hacía ya tiempo" dijo una voz femenina.

**Bueno, y con eso acabamos el capitulo 3. Seguro que todo el mundo esperaba que el Uzukage fueran Naruto ¿eh?**

**Pues no, Avp369 no hace las cosas como los demás, para que darle tanta responsabilidad, dejadle eso a otro y así podemos tener a nuestro rubio favorito hacer otra cosas más importantes.**

**Reto a quien quiera a escribir un comentario intentando adivinar quién es el Uzukage. Vamos no lo vais a acertar nunca BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**También me gustaría saber si alguien sabe de qué historia he sacado el nombre de las armas, es un comic buenísimo que recomiendo a todo el mundo leer.**

**Dejando de lado eso, me gustaría informaros que la semana que viene no voy a colgar un nuevo capítulo ya que voy a estar de finales, yo os maldigo exámenes, así que lo siento por adelantado.**

**Y volviendo a Naruto, habéis leído el ultimo numero, Madara es el puto amo y Zetsu es un jodido crack, eso para todos los que dicen que el manga se estaba volviendo predecible y aburrido.**

**!¿Ahora quien es predecible y aburrido he perras?! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Nos vemos la próxima vez. Bye**


End file.
